


Prom Date

by notvelma



Series: High School AU Shorts [1]
Category: A-Team (2010), A-Team (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Prom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-26
Updated: 2012-11-26
Packaged: 2017-11-19 14:52:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/574475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notvelma/pseuds/notvelma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>High school AU in which Murdock decides last minute that BA is his prom date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prom Date

**Author's Note:**

> Basically, I was interested in writing some short high school AUs for various fandoms. Since I've been rewatching both the show and the movie of the A-Team, I decided to go for Murdock/BA first.
> 
> Side note -- why isn't there a character tag for the van?

"Would you _shut up_ , fool?" grunts BA, "and keep your hands to yourself before I snap your fingers off!" He doesn't even have to turn around to see that Murdock's grubby hands are looking through everything in the glove box. Fool can't keep himself still for five minutes. 

"But _Bosco_ , I'm your date and you aren't paying any attention to me!" Murdock whines. 

Rolling his eyes, BA clenches his hand into a fist and turns to face Murdock. "I ain't your prom date, fool!" he growls. "Just 'cause I ain't got a date like Face and Hannibal don't mean –" 

Murdock grins and grabs BA's hand with his, uncurling his fist and then twining their fingers together. Fluttering his eyelashes flirtatiously, Murdock says, "Oh Bosco, don't lie! I know you just wanted to be alone with me." 

The plan had been to meet Face and Hannibal and their dates in the high school's parking lot before carpooling in BA's van to the hotel where Prom was being held. Problem is that Face and Hannibal are late, as usual, and BA's stuck in his van with Murdock until they arrive.

He has to admit, though, that Murdock's half-casual, half-dressy look actually works. He's wearing a faded dark-red Dr Pepper t-shirt under a black suit jacket, paired with black suit pants and his favorite pair of sneakers – and of course his baseball cap. BA's not sure he'd even recognize Murdock without that trademark cap.

"If I wanted to be alone with you, I woulda picked a better place than a parking lot," says BA, which is not supposed to be an admission that he wants to be alone with Murdock – because he definitely doesn't – but his van isn't exactly a romantic place to take a prom date. 

Murdock is still holding his hand, and BA wonders what kind of effort it might take to get it back and if it would even be worth it, when Murdock says suddenly, "Oh! I forgot to give you your boutonniere, Bosco!" He releases BA's hand and climbs into the back seat of the van, rummaging around noisily, which is funny because he doesn't even remember Murdock putting anything back there. 

"I ain't your date," grumbles BA again, but at this point he doesn't feel like arguing the point anymore. Murdock may be a crazy fool, but he's Bosco's crazy fool. If he wants to call himself BA's prom date, well, who is BA to argue? If sometimes BA might want a little something more than friendship, well, no one has to know, right? 

When he returns to the front seat, Murdock has in his hand a plastic box, in which is contained a dark red rose, one that happens to match Murdock's Dr. Pepper shirt almost exactly. "Now you're my date!" he exclaims triumphantly. "Hold still while I put this on. I don't want to stab you." 

But when Murdock approaches him with that safety pin, BA pulls back. "I ain't letting you come near me with something that sharp!" he says.

At that comment, Murdock's face falls and BA suddenly feels like the biggest asshole in the world. "How else are we supposed to match?" he asks. "Nobody will know that you're my date if you don't match me." He fiddles with the flower, looking dejected. 

"Fine," sighs BA. "Put it on, but if you stab me with that..." he warns, leaving the threat open to interpretation. Thing is, the gesture on Murdock's part is really nice. Clearly he'd planned this, which makes BA wonder how much time he'd spent on it. Sometimes Murdock's brain was an enigma. 

Excitedly, Murdock leans across the center console and grasps BA's lapel. After pinning the boutonniere on, he keeps his hand on BA's chest for a lingering moment. "Billy says you have to dance with me," he says solemnly.

"I ain't taking orders from your invisible dog," snaps BA, already embarrassed by the way that Murdock just invades his personal space like he owns it, touching BA without permission. Face would never get away with anything like that. "You know I don't dance," he adds. 

"But it's prom!" Murdock insists. "You have to dance! I could teach you how to cha-cha or even the salsa. Don't you want to salsa, Bosco? I love salsa!" 

BA doesn't want to admit that he doesn't even know what those dances are, and he doesn't want to ask why Murdock is so insistent that he dance. "Only dance I know is the waltz because I had to learn it for my cousin's wedding," he admits.

When Murdock grins, BA's heart kind of stops for a second. "Well, when you win Prom King, we can do the waltz, then." 

"I'm not gonna win Prom King," BA says. "If anybody wins, it'll be Face."

Murdock averts his eyes to his lap. "Well I voted for you – fifty times," he says quietly. "You have to win. You do all that stuff for the Big Brother program, and you helped me with my science fair project, and you fixed that splinter I got in shop class, and you're perfect." 

Rather than getting stuck on the fact that they won't actually be voting on Prom King until they get to prom – and fifty times? really? Murdock would do that for him? – BA wonders why Murdock would call him perfect. He's an asshole who scares off freshmen and calls Murdock a crazy fool all the time and gets detention for fighting at least once a week. "None of that counts when they vote for Prom King," he says out loud. "All they want is somebody that looks good that everybody likes. Like Face." 

Silence falls between them, making BA feel stupid for saying anything in the first place. A couple minutes later, Hannibal and Face finally show up with their dates, and the six of them head out to the hotel to enjoy their senior prom.

*

Prom goes about as well as BA had expected. Hannibal and Face dance with their dates, but then Face gets caught staring too much at another girl and his date smacks him across the face before storming off to be with her friends instead. BA and Murdock hang out at the table, with Murdock putting on a puppet show with napkins and the silverware. During one of the slow songs, Nancy Louis comes over to ask BA for a dance, but Murdock scares her off by growling and snarling like a dog. BA barely cares enough to lecture Murdock about his behavior, either.

Lynch complains loudly when his date wins Prom Queen and Face wins Prom King instead of Lynch. BA gets kicked out for punching both Lynch and his friend in the face, but he doesn't care about that, either. He doesn't really even want to be here.

Hannibal and Face decide to stay – because now Face is apparently making the moves on Lynch's date, which BA already knows won't end well for anybody – and Murdock declares that Bosco was robbed of his future as Prom King and follows BA out to the van, sniffing with disdain.

Though he's not entirely sure who starts it, BA finds Murdock with his back pushed up against the side of the van, his fingers tightly curled in the lapel of BA's tux as the two of them kiss passionately. The kiss soon devolves into the two of them pressing as closely together as possible while rutting against each other as teenage boys are wont to do. Thinking for BA proves difficult with Murdock's hand on his crotch and the obscene noises and the "Bosco, please!" coming from his lips as BA kisses his neck.

When the tinny James Bond theme song interrupts them, it takes BA a long moment to get his brain back and recognize the sound as the text alert on his phone. Reluctantly, he digs the phone out of his pocket to check. Murdock leans over his shoulder to read with him.

_One of the chaperones is headed outside to check for trouble makers. You guys might want to move your little party elsewhere before you get suspended for indecent exposure._ The text is from Hannibal, though how he knows what BA and Murdock are up to remains a mystery. However, BA is not too stupid to know to take the advice. 

He puts the phone back and looks up at Murdock, who has got that look on his face again. "If you mess up the back of my van too much, you're paying for the damage," he says, and slides open the back door. He's never been more thankful for having no windows in the back.

**Author's Note:**

> Had a bit of trouble getting "crazy" Murdock's voice right, though. :-/


End file.
